


Crushtomer

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien pining after Marinette, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Customer Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, adrienette - Freeform, and barista, barista adrien, marinette is a university student, nino is a great wingman, reverse crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: 5 times barista Adrien struggles talking/flirting with the cute customer Marinette, and one time he doesn't.  Pure fluff.Combined AU Yeah August Prompts Day 19: Reverse Crush and Day 20: Coffee shop.





	Crushtomer

**Author's Note:**

> I combined the prompts for day 19 and day 20, hopefully that's okay for all of you.

-1

“Hi! What can I do for you today?”

Whap! 

Adrien jumped at the sound of the card hitting the counter with a slap. The girl in front of him hunched over under the weight of her near-exploding book bag. Her loose black hair hung around her shoulders and her sunglasses reflected his own face back at himself. 

“Sorry.” She pulled the glasses from her eyes and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. “Can I get a black coffee? Whatever your largest is?”

Adrien chuckled and put on his most reassuring voice. “No problem miss, having a rough day?” He took her card and swiped it through the machine before turning around to fill her coffee from the brewer urn behind him. 

She rubbed her hand over her face. “Yeah, sorry. I’ve got an exam tomorrow and I’m so not ready. I don’t mean to be so grumpy.”

“Well, that’s what we’re here for. Caffeine is every student’s best friend.” He smiled at her and handed her the coffee. “Good luck!”

“Thanks.” She picked up her card and sunglasses from the counter and walked away. 

With no one behind her to help, Adrien watched her go for a moment before turning around to return to his previous task of stocking straw dispensers. He pressed the button on the headset, knowing Nino had probably heard most of that interaction from where he was cleaning one of the espresso machines. “She was so cute.”

Adrien heard Nino laugh over the headset. “Black coffee girl? Yeah, she was. What’s her name?”

“I didn’t ask.” He groaned. 

“Ask her next time, she comes in every day. Always gets a black coffee or a soy latte.”

“She does?”

“Nearly. Usually earlier than this though, but I think I heard her yesterday tell Rose that she quit her internship to make room for her coursework.”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been one for flirting at work. It can complicate things.”

“Dude, it’s just a name. What’s the harm?”

“I guess you’re right. I’ll think about it.”

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

-2

It took two days for Adrien to see this mysterious black coffee girl again, and when he did, she looked to be in a much better mood. She came in with her hair pinned back and held herself higher. Her book bag was significantly less full, too. Again, she managed to arrive during one of the few slower moments when no one else was in line. 

He smiled when he saw her. “Black coffee again?

“Oh, you remembered?” She smiled. “Actually today I’d like a soy latte if that’s alright. Just a small.” She fished through her wallet for cash this time. 

“Sure thing. How’d that exam go?” He punched her order into the screen.

“Well, it went. I think I passed but it’s hard to tell with these things.” 

“I bet you did great!” He saw Nino in the background sweeping the lobby of the shop. Nino stopped and looked at him pointedly. “Can I get your name, by the way?” Adrien looked down at the screen when he asked. 

“Marinette.”

He typed it in. “Marinette. That’s a pretty name.” He looked up and smiled at her as they exchanged money. 

“Why thank you, Adrien.” She giggled as he jumped at his name. “You have those name tags, but I bet a lot of people don’t pay attention to them, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” he glanced down at the name printed on his apron. “Most people don’t notice.”

“It was the same when I worked for my parents. People never noticed.” She glanced behind herself, where a few people had lined up waiting. “Oh! I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your way.”

It’s no trouble, Marinette. Your drink will be out in a moment.” He gestured towards the counter where they hand out most drinks. “See you soon!”

A few moments later, when Adrien had finished ringing up the last customer in line, Nino spoke to him over their headsets. “So can I be the best man at your wedding?”

“Dude!”

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

-3

The next day Marinette came back in, again asking for her soy latte. Adrien wasn’t stationed as the cashier, but rather as the barista making the drinks. She came in when there were quite a few other people, but he tried to talk to her even as he was distracted by making all the orders. 

He called over the glass barrier, “Good to see you again, Marinette!”

“You too Adrien,” she called back. 

He spun around to the counter behind him and worked on another customer’s iced tea. Looking over his shoulder, he said, “What’re you working on today?” He turned back around to the espresso machine so that he could steam a pitcher of milk for someone’s mocha.

“… so it shouldn’t be too much to do.”

His distraction with the drinks and the noise of the steaming milk made him miss most of her answer. “Sorry, I couldn’t really hear that.”

She leaned forward and increased her voice. “I just was saying that I have a break before midterm exams.” She cringed a little at her volume, especially since the loud steaming stopped halfway through her sentence. 

He finished off the mocha and started working on her latte. “That’s great! I don’t think I ever asked, what are you studying?”

“Fashion design and business marketing.” 

“Oh wow, doubling up! Good luck to you.”

“Yeah, thanks!”

He handed the drink over to her. “Maybe I’ll, uh, be able to see something you’ve designed.” He felt very sheepish saying that. 

She smiled at him, and he only just noticed the beautiful red lipstick she was wearing today. “I could do that. Maybe I-”

“Excuse me, is my nonfat vanilla latte ready? I’ve been waiting here for over 10 minutes.” A middle-aged woman leaned over the counter and looked harshly at Adrien. 

He had half a mind to sass her for interrupting his conversation, but that probably wasn’t the best idea. “I’m sorry ma’am. Are you Nancy? I’m working on your drink next.” He glanced at the sticker label for her drink, saying it was only ordered 3 minutes ago, but he didn’t say anything. 

The woman, Nancy, didn’t say anything, but she grumbled and hovered by the counter waiting. 

“I’ll let you keep working Adrien. Thanks for the latte.” Marinette started walking away before Adrien could say anything. 

He huffed and hoped he’d get to see her tomorrow with more success. And if he let Nancy’s espresso shots sit longer than the standard 3 seconds so that they would grow bitter, well, no one would know but him. 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

-4

The next day, Marinette was already seated at a table when Adrien arrived to start his shift, and she had a friend with her. The two girls were laughing away over something Adrien couldn’t hear, and they’d already ordered and paid, their drinks half drank. 

He'd hoped to see her later for a refill or something, but sometime while he was cleaning the restroom, she and her friend had left. He joined the other baristas behind the counter to start cleaning the floors and grumbled to himself about missing her. 

“Bro just ask her out or something, this is getting ridiculous.” Nino handed him an extra headset as he spoke, obviously wanting to continue the conversation while still being able to work. 

Adrien put the headset on and flicked the button before carrying one of the non-slip floor mats into the back room for cleaning. “You know I could never do that, Nino. Dating a customer would be weird. What if she turns me down? Then it’ll make working awkward. Or make her not come back, that’s bad for business.”

“You’re overthinking it. It’s just a date, and you like her. She’s a customer, so what? She’s your one crushtomer, these things don’t happen to you often.”

“Crushtomer? Seriously?” He dropped the mat with a slap.

“Hey, you know I’m right. Just ask her. The worst she can say is no.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” 

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

-5

The next time Adrien saw Marinette it was over a week later. She came in looking much like she did the first time he saw her, with her hair down and a bit frizzy. She was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and sunglasses. Her book bag was nearly exploding again. Despite all this, Adrien was excited to see her after all this time. There was no one else in line, too, so it was the perfect time for Adrien to talk to her. 

With one quick look, Nino switched places with him so that he could ring her up. “Been a while, Marinette. I thought maybe you’d stopped coming.” He said it with a cheerful, teasing voice, but there was a small note of truth to it.

“I was trying to enjoy some time without exams, but it’s come back to bite me. I procrastinated too much and now I’ve got 4 midterms and a project all due in the next week.” She leaned her elbows on the countertop and rubbed her hands over her face, displacing her sunglasses. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Black coffee today then?”

“Yeah, whatever you can give me that’s the strongest. I’m going to be here for a long time, and I haven’t slept more than 2 hours the past 2 nights.” She dropped her bag onto the counter with a thud and started fishing through it for her wallet. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking to pull my wallet out sooner.”

Without thinking, Adrien said, “It’s on me today. I’ll put a couple extra espresso shots in there for you. It seems like you’ll need it.”

Her head snapped up so she could look at him. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do that!”

“Really, Marinette, it’s fine.” He smiled at her reassuringly as he typed up the beverage and selected the button for sampling and recovery drinks. After thinking a moment, he said, “Although it might not taste too good, it’ll be quite bitter. Did you want me to put some milk or sweetener in there?”

"Whatever you think is best, Adrien. I’m sure it’ll be exactly what I need.”

He nodded and walked over to make her drink personally. When he finished he handed it to her, “Give it a taste. If it’s awful I can make you something else.”

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tasting it, she said, “It’s great! I mean, you’re right, it is a little bitter, but it’s just what I need.”

“Great! Good luck working on all of that!”

She picked up her bag and started walking towards one of the empty tables. “Thank you so much, Adrien. I owe you one!”

 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

 

+1

A few days later, Adrien was just clocking out to take his lunch break when Nino called into the back room, “Dude!”

“Yeah?” Adrien walked towards the entrance to the main floor and met Nino halfway. 

“Your crushtomer is here,” Nino smirked at him.

“Aw, I just clocked out for lunch,” Adrien pouted. 

Nino smiled widely. “That’s perfect! Go sit with her on your lunch!”

Adrien’s eyes grew wide, “There’s no way I could do that. I can’t interrupt.”

“Just ask! The worst she can say is no.” Nino started walking back out onto the main floor, leaving Adrien to think. 

He stood there for a moment, thinking. Finally, he smiled wide, set on his plan. He ran back to where he’d left his packed lunch and water and then walked out onto the main café floor. He saw her sitting at one of the small tables at the far side of the café, and with one last deep breath, he walked straight towards her. 

“Hey, Marinette.” 

She jumped a little and pulled her earbuds out of her ears. “Oh, Adrien, hi.” She smiled at him. 

He knew he must be flushed, but he tried not to think about it. Taking another breath, he said, “I’m on my lunch break, and, well – uh, I was wondering if, uh, can I – could I maybe sit with you?” He forcibly lifted his gaze to look at her instead of his shoes. 

“Sure Adrien, I’d like that.” 

Adrien’s smile didn’t leave his face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was super fun to write! Also cause I'm a barista so I was able to put in those hints at actually working as a barista (a lot of coffeeshop au's seems to get those really wrong and it nags me a bit). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked that fluff piece. Let me know what you think here or on my Tumblr (same username). See you for the next prompt!


End file.
